Rencana Untuk Byakuya
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Mau tidak mau, Toushiro terpaksa menuruti rencana teman-temannya. Memberi kejutan untuk Byakuya. Tapi, memangnya Byakuya suka dengan kejutan itu?


**Rencana Untuk Byakuya © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**Hokben **© yang punya, Hayi gatau siapa #plak****

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

><p>Pagi ini tidak ada yang berbeda di Karakura High School. Tidak ada yang ingin mengacaukan Jumat pagi yang rasanya selalu damai.<p>

Salah satu murid kelas 11, atau lebih tepatnya kelas 11-3, si jenius Hitsugaya Toushiro, datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Umumnya ia akan datang sekitar lima menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dengan alasan tidak ingin meminjamkan pekerjaan rumah atau tugasnya pada murid lain.

Sekarang? Sekarang bahkan masih jam setengah tujuh. Masih satu jam lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

_Ini semua gara-gara si Matsumoto_, batin Toushiro.

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian di rumah tadi. Ketika Toushiro masih meringkuk nyaman dibalik selimut hangatnya, mendadak sekretaris ayahnya itu melempar selimutnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu Toushiro hendak memprotes, Matsumoto sudah menyiapkan balasan, "Cepat mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah! Aku harus segera berangkat kerja!".

Matsumoto tahu betul anak atasannya ini tidak suka berdesak-desakan dalam bus atau kereta disaat jam berangkat kerja dan sekolah begini. Naik taksi? Toushiro memang punya banyak uang, tapi lebih baik dia berangkat dengan Matsumoto dari pada membayar ongkos taksi yang mahal.

Pada akhirnya Toushiro terpaksa sampai di sekolah pagi-pagi seperti ini. Bukan masalah juga sebenarnya, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda berambut putih ini dipaksa bangun pagi oleh sekretaris ayahnya. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, Toushiro akan 'kabur' ke kelas 10-1, tempat seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Namanya juga anak sekolahan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas…

"Kenapa jadi sepi begini?" gumam Toushiro heran. Dari salah satu jendela kelas yang menyisakan sedikit celah yang tidak tertutup gorden, dilihatnya kelas kosong melompong, walaupun sudah ada beberapa tas diatas bangku atau meja. Padahal biasanya orang-orang berisik seperti Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo, dan beberapa lainnya sudah ribut sendiri di kelas.

Begitu Toushiro membuka pintu kelas, sontak kakinya ditarik menjauh dari pintu.

"Apa, Kurosaki?!" serunya ketika melihat sepasang tangan milik si rambut jingga menarik kakinya.

Ichigo menaruh telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan Toushiro untuk tidak berisik.

Toushiro menaruh tasnya di salah satu meja, tepat di sebelah meja Ichigo, lalu melotot ke orang yang menarik kakinya ini.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya tidak sabaran, ketika melihat Renji, Keigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan beberapa murid lain menampakkan diri. Toushiro baru tahu kalau mereka semua dari tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Merunduklah! Biar kuceritakan rencana kita sekelas" kali ini Renji yang berbicara. Toushiro, memilih untuk duduk bersandar di dinding tepat di bawah jendela yang menghadap koridor. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang ini sedang bersembunyi, tapi tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Kau tahu tidak sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Renji. Toushiro melihat kalender di _handphone_nya, dan melihat tanggal 31 Januari.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" bukannya menjawab, Toushiro malah balik bertanya.

Renji dan Ichigo sama-sama menepuk dahi. "Kau melupakan hari ulang tahun kakak iparmu?" keluh Ichigo.

Toushiro hampir membuat lingkaran di mulutnya. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau hari ini 'kakak ipar'nya, si dingin nan menyebalkan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"O-Oh…. Aku baru ingat ulang tahun Kuchiki hari ini" ujar Toushiro dengan nada santai, membuat Renji dan Ichigo serasa ingin melempar Toushiro ke laut. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini melupakan ulang tahun Byakuya, padahal Toushiro notabene adalah pacar dari adik Byakuya, si manis Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hei, kau tidak takut Byakuya akan kesal padamu? Bisa-bisa nanti dia akan memisahkanmu dengan Rukia" Keigo mengeluarkan pemikirannya, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam sedingin es milik Toushiro. Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung sujud di hadapan Toushiro.

"Yang benar saja kau, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanku dengan Rukia. Tidak ada kecuali Tuhan" gumam Toushiro. Inoue yang juga berada di situ segera mencatatnya di _notes _kecil miliknya, sebagai redaksi majalah sekolah itu, Inoue tidak ingin kehilangan kata-kata romantis yang jarang keluar dari mulut Toushiro.

Yumichika mendekat. "Hitsugaya, kau terlalu percaya diri. Byakuya itu kalau sudah memutuskan, ia tidak akan main-main dengan keputusannya" ujar Yumichika.

"Keputusan apa? Memisahkanku dengan Rukia? Justru ia yang akan kupisahkan kepala dan badan kalau seperti itu" sahut Toushiro dengan berani.

"Kalau begitu, Byakuya akan menjodohkan Kuchiki Rukia dengan seorang pria" tambah Ikkaku memanas-manasi suasana yang sebenarnya dingin karena ada dua pendingin ruangan di setiap kelas.

"Ya, boleh saja, karena pria yang kau maksud itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro" si jenius ini memang sangat percaya diri.

Tunggu, ini kenapa jadi membahas hubungan antara Toushiro, Rukia, dan Byakuya? Kembali ke rencana yang akan Renji sebutkan!

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian, Abarai?" tanya Toushiro setelah dia berdebat dengan Ikkaku-Yumichika.

Renji berdehem. "Begini, karena selama ini Byakuya selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan mengajak kita makan-makan atau berwisata di tempat-tempat mahal, maka kali ini kita semua ingin sedikit mempermalukannya" papar Renji.

"Tidak mau" bantah Toushiro langsung.

"Hah?"

"Nanti aku bisa dipecat dari posisi adik iparnya" alasan Toushiro, seolah dia sudah menikahi Rukia. Tunangan saja belum.

"Bah! Tadi kau percaya diri sekali, kenapa sekarang kau terlihat seperti penakut, hah?!" seru Ikkaku. Ketua Kendo Club di Karakura High School ini mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, membuat kepalanya makin bersinar.

Toushiro yang memang sudah punya sifat 'ditantang akan menerima tantangan', menatap tajam Ikkaku. "Aku tidak takut dan aku bukan penakut!"

Ichigo, Renji, Keigo, Inoue, Yumichika, dan murid lainnya tersenyum kemenangan begitu melihat Toushiro mulai terpancing.

"Toushiro, kulanjutkan ya omonganku. Kita akan bersembunyi di kelas ini sampai si menyeramkan itu datang, lalu kita mengagetkannya dengan berteriak selamat ulang tahun. Dan juga, kita akan melempari Byakuya dengan ini" Renji menunjukkan sebutir… telur.

Toushiro tanpa sadar menelan ludah. "Oi, lebih baik hilangkan adegan lempar telur itu" kata Toushiro.

"Kau takut telurnya tidak cukup? Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan telur untuk semua warga kelas 11-3!" Keigo menunjukkan seplastik telur yang dia bawa.

"Tapi aku takut dia tidak akan datang, jadi lebih baik kau sumbangkan saja telur-telur itu pada koki di kantin!" karena Toushiro tahu, kakak beradik Kuchiki itu kemarin sempat absen lantaran menjemput kakek mereka yang tinggal di kota sebelah.

"Kuchiki-kun pasti akan datang! Kemarin aku bertanya pada Kuchiki-san, apa hari ini kakaknya akan masuk, dan Kuchiki-san bilang 'iya', jadi kita tunggu saja Kuchiki-kun" Inoue mencoba meyakinkan Toushiro.

Toushiro jengah. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melempari Byakuya dengan telur, tapi kalau dia melakukannya, siapa tahu besoknya Byakuya akan langsung memindahkan Rukia dari sekolah mereka. Dasar kakak protektif.

"Terserah kalian sajalah!"

Akhirnya Toushiro pun resmi menjadi anggota pasukan khusus ulang tahun Byakuya.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang sedang mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya. Di sebelahnya, sang adik perempuan sudah terlebih dahulu memakan roti.

"Byakuya, Rukia, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Tou-san sudah minta izin ke sekolah tadi, supaya kalian diperbolehkan untuk masuk terlambat" ayah si Kuchiki bersaudara, Kuchiki Sojun, tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang kursi anak-anaknya.

"Iya iya" sahut Byakuya terdengar tidak peduli.

"Padahal aku mau ketemuan sama Hitsugaya-kun. Untung semalam sudah kutelepon kalau aku bakal telat masuk" sahut Rukia dengan nada sedih, tanpa sadar tentunya.

"Hah?!"

"E-Eh, maaf, ngelantur!"

Byakuya bukannya tidak tahu soal kisah cinta adiknya, tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga anak-anak, tutur Byakuya dalam hati. Tidak sadar kalau umur mereka hanya beda setahun, dan pacar adiknya bahkan seumuran dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman Nii-sama nggak kasih hadiah buat ulang tahun Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Biasanya mereka hanya minta makanan gratis, dan kuberikan, karena makanan itu murah" jawab Byakuya. Rukia _sweatdropped. _

Di lain tempat…

"Mana ini si Byakuya?! Semenit lagi bel masuk, tapi dia belum datang juga!" Renji mulai panik.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kuchiki-kun sudah tahu rencana kita?" gumam Inoue.

"Toushiro, kau tidak memberi tahu pacarmu tentang hal ini, bukan?" Ichigo mulai berburuk sangka. Serentak semua mata melotot ke Toushiro.

Si rambut putih mendengus kesal melihat pelototan teman-temannya. "Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku tipe yang suka membongkar rahasia orang?" tantang Toushiro.

"Tapi waktu itu kau memberi tahu kepala sekolah kalau warna celana dalam kesukaanku adalah violet!" seru Yumichika tidak terima.

"Kalau itu namanya aib, bukan rahasia!"

"Tetap saja!"

Perlu dicatat, mereka memang bertengkar, tapi tidak merubah posisi. Semua anak tetap bersembunyi di bawah meja, sehingga anak-anak kelas lain dibuat bingung dengan kelas 11-3. Ada berisik-berisik, tapi tidak ada orangnya.

"_Guys_!" panggil Ikkaku, meminta perhatian teman-temannya yang ribut sendiri.

"Nggak perlu sok bahasa inggris!" seru Ichigo.

"Ngajak ribut?!"

"Ayo!"

"Woi! Ada seseorang yang datang mendekat!" seru Keigo yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Serentak, semua anak menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri dan memegang telur di tangan kanan.

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan semua anak sudah bersiap untuk berteriak "_Happy birthday_!" kalau saja mereka tidak melihat rambut putih uban orang yang membuka pintu. Dua puluh sembilan –satu kelas tiga puluh– murid mematung begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS! Apa kalian tidak mendengar bel yang sudah berbunyi tadi?! Ayo, berbaris di lapangan! Dasar murid pemalas!" wakil kepala sekolah Sasakibe Chojiro berteriak dengan TOA. Para murid langsung berlarian tak tentu arah ke luar kelas. Ikkaku bahkan nekat lompat dari jendela supaya tidak kena marah Sasakibe.

Toushiro tentunya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Begitu Sasakibe sedang memarahi Ikkaku yang dianggap tidak sopan, pemuda bermata _teal _itu berlari ke atap sekolah, setelah mengirim sms pada Rukia untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Toushiro memang punya hobi bolos kelas, dan anehnya selalu dapat nilai bagus.

Sementara itu, Byakuya dan Rukia yang sudah sampai di sekolah, tanpa curiga sedikit pun, masuk ke sekolah mereka. Byakuya sendiri sudah berencana untuk mentraktir teman-temannya di Hoka Hoka Bento, tempat favoritnya. Ternyata Byakuya…

… suka paket Hoka Hemat.

Yah, untuk saat ini Byakuya tidak menaruh rasa curiga sedikit pun pada teman-temannya, walaupun dua hari yang lalu dia sempat melihat Keigo membeli telur di warung dekat rumahnya.

Rukia yang berjalan di belakang Byakuya fokus dengan _handphone_nya, membaca sms dari sang kekasih.

"Nii-sama, aku ke toilet dulu, ya" bohong Rukia. Byakuya mengangguk saja, sementara Rukia berlari ke kiri, dimana ada tangga menuju atap. Padahal toilet putri terletak tepat di sebelah kanan mereka.

Di lapangan, para murid berbaris dengan wajah lesu. Byakuya tidak datang, padahal rencana mereka sudah bagus-bagusnya.

"Kalau si seram itu tidak datang, dia harus mengganti uang kas yang Keigo pakai untuk membeli telur" gerutu Yumichika selaku bendahara kelas.

Setelah pidato panjang kepala sekolah Yama-jii yang menguras tenaga, akhirnya para murid dipersilahkan duduk.

Byakuya yang sudah menaruh tas di kelasnya datang menyusul ke lapangan. Dari kejauhan, rambut hitamnya terbang-terbang tertiup angin, membuat kebanyakan siswi dan guru wanita menjerit-jerit melihat ketampanannya, padahal kepala sekolah yang berdiri di podium itu sudah teriak-teriak.

Anak-anak 11-3 melongo. Mereka sudah satu setengah jam mengumpet di bawah kolong meja yang sempit sampai sakit punggung dan dimarahi Sasakibe, tapi target mereka ternyata telat, dan bahkan sedang berjalan dengan santainya! Tebar pesona pula!

"Lempar telurnya!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba. Keigo yang entah kenapa membawa plastik telur langsung membagi-bagikan telur ke teman-temannya.

"Lempar!" seru Ichigo lagi, kali ini dua puluh delapan telur terbang bersamaan ke arah Byakuya yang tidak sempat menghindar, dan…

SPLAASH! (?)

Telur-telur amis itu membuat tubuh suci Byakuya menjadi kotor. Bahkan rambut hitam kebanggaannya sekarang menjadi lepek dan lengket.

Byakuya terpana. Padahal tadi pagi ia baru keramas menggunakan shampoo mahal dari Indonesia, dan sekarang rambutnya kembali dikeramasi dengan telur berbau amis.

"Eh, Byakuya? Jangan memasang wajah horror begitu, dong! Jadi dingin, nih!" kata Renji, begitu menyadari kalau suhu di sekitar mereka sudah turun sampai -10 derajat celcius.

"Kalian… KALIAN AKAN KUBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP!" para murid kocar-kacir mencari pelindung dari mara bahaya. Baru kali ini Kuchiki Byakuya berteriak, dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Kalau Rukia yang teriak wajar, mungkin Toushiro sedang melakukan hal aneh-aneh, tapi kalau yang ini, sih…

"Lari semua! Selamatkan diri kalian demi dunia yang damai!" guru PKN, Ukitake, masih sempat-sempatnya berkoar di podium, padahal angin sudah semakin kencang. Bahkan tiang bendera sudah mulai bergoyang-goyang.

Byakuya tidak peduli dengan Ukitake. Dikejarnya Ichigo dkk yang melarikan diri ke dalam kelas.

"Hiyyy… Kuchiki-kun sangat menyeramkan!" seru Inoue, dari tadi tangannya sudah memeluk Ichigo. Yang dipeluk senyam senyum tidak jelas.

"Jangan pacaran, oi!" seru Renji dongkol, karena Hinamori tidak sekelas dengannya.

"Pa-Padahal kan kita bikin _surprise_ buat Byakuya, tapi dia malah marah" keluh Keigo.

Byakuya akhirnya berhasil mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya dua puluh delapan murid yang masing-masing punya keringat dingin di dahi. Khusus Ikkaku satu kepala. Bukan hanya karena tampang seram Byakuya, tapi karena bau amis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalian berdua puluh delapan, tidak akan dapat traktiran Hoka Hoka Bento!" seru Byakuya kesal, sebelum mencabut Senbonzakuranya. Padahal di cerita ini tidak ada yang namanya _shinigami._

"Yeee, enak saja! Ini kan kita buat untuk ulang tahunmu! Masa tidak dapat traktiran! Kau juga harus mengganti uang kas yang dipakai untuk telur!" sembur Yumichika.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ti-Tidak jadi!"

"Lagipula kita ini berdua puluh sembilan, satu kelas kan tiga puluh! Dikurang kau jadi dua puluh sembilan, kan?" koreksi Ichigo.

Byakuya mendengus meremehkan. "Pakai otakmu, Kurosaki. Bukankah kau sudah sering makan otak-otak?" gumam Byakuya.

Ichigo bingung. Diperhatikannya satu per satu teman sekelasnya, sampai…

"TOUSHIRO!"

"APA?! HITSUGAYA TIDAK ADA?!"

"PENGKHIANAT DIA!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura!"

"UWAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Toushiro tertawa pelan mendengar seruan teman-teman sekelasnya dari atap sekolah. "Suara yang sangat mengganggu" gumam Toushiro.

Di sampingnya, Rukia tertawa maksa. "Yah, untung kau kabur, Toushiro. Akan berbahaya kalau kau juga tertangkap oleh Nii-sama. Bisa-bisa kita tidak jadi direstui olehnya" gumam Rukia tanpa sadar.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah berpikir sampai ke sana? Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah, Rukia" kata Toushiro.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Bukankah kalau dapat restu dari sekarang itu justru lebih baik?" tanya Rukia. Pacarnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jadinya hanya aku yang ditraktir Byakuya di Hoka Hoka Bento?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu…"

"Tidak, kau juga akan kuhukum, Hitsugaya Toushiro" mendadak Byakuya sudah ada diantara pasangan itu.

Rukia dan Toushiro melongo. "Apa yang-"

"Kata mereka, kau yang merencanakan semua ini!"

"Apa?! Fitnah!"

"Senbonzakura!"

"Uwaaa!"

Dan Rukia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Byakuya kembali menyiksa teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Pesan moral : Jangan melempari telur kepada yang berulang tahun (?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, ini sebenarnya mau dipost pas ultahnya Byakuya, tapi nggak bisa karena kuota abis, dan baru inget lagi sekarang! Sebenernya ini kisah nyata lho, walau sudah dimodifikasi.<strong>

**Btw Hayi nggak bisa lepas dari yang namanya HitsuRuki, dan juga ngebuat Toushiro jadi OOC-_-**

**Last, mind to review? **


End file.
